MAP01: System Control (TNT: Evilution)
MAP01: System Control (MAP14 in PSX) is the first map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Tom Mustaine. It is set inside of a very small techbase, and, as the first level, is simple to complete. Leo Sieben composed the well known music (named "Sadistic") for this level. thumb|300px|Map of MAP01 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Walkthrough Enter the door. Cross the hallway (A) until you arrive at a dead-end with a raised platform (B). Hit the switch and climb the new stairs towards the walkway. Go to the blue door ©, which will open another door in the southeast, and head through the newly-opened doorway (D). Eliminate the Imps in front of the switch (E) and flip it. Go back inside, down the stairs towards the entrance room, and grab the blue key (F). Retrace your steps towards the blue door, dispatch the Imp inside, and flip the switch (G). You will slowly descend into another room. Flip the western switch to remove the barrier (H), and hit the northern switch to exit the level. Secrets Official # In the western room with the two computer pillars (I), press the button on the southern pillar to open a door leading outside to the east. Head out to find a stimpack, a few Imps, and a shotgun (sector 52). Non-official # The first room contains a berserk pack right near the first door. While not required to finish the map, it makes getting through it easier, as you can easily take down the enemies in your path without using up ammo. # Immediately after the first room, you may climb up the eastern stairs (J) to find security armor, as well as an Imp. # Also after the first room, you can enter the western door, which leads to another room with a trio of Troopers (L), and (on skill level 3 or higher) a pair of Imps. You will also find a set of computer pillars with a switch on each one. The switch on the northern pillar (K) opens an alcove containing two Imps, a pair of stimpacks, a box of shells, and (on Hurt Me Plenty or higher) combat armor. The switch on the southern pillar opens the way to the official secret above. # Enabling access to the blue key will also free a chaingunner, as well as another one if you are playing on Hurt Me Plenty or higher. In the alcove they come from, you can grab two medikits (M). # In the final room, there are five armor bonuses (N) sitting in front of a metal wall. Open the wall behind them and you will find a hidden teleporter (O) back to the security armor tower. However, this does not count as a secret. # In the final room, enter the alcove with the end switch and immediately exit it back. Two pillars near the switch will lower, grantig you access to the killed enemies' weapons. Bugs * No errors have been reported. Trivia System Control was one of the maps Tom Mustaine submitted for inclusion in the Master Levels. While it got rejected by Shawn Green for being "too small", another one of Mustaine's maps got included; Paradox. In the PlayStation port of "Final Doom", if the player started the game from the very start (the "Master Levels" stages), they can begin this level with every single weapon, health/armor amount and upgrades they were able to get up to that point. The only time he/she can either begin this stage with a pistol start is by by selecting "TNT" at the main menu. Screenshots Image:End-evilution-map01.png|Carnage has gone on in the exit room, with the hidden teleporter revealed. Image:Shotgun-evilution-map01.png|Imps lay dead before the Doomguy in the map's sole secret, with the shotgun already acquired. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP demos from the Compet-N database |- |- System Control (TNT: Evilution) Category:Tom Mustaine levels